Second Chances
by The Slytherin Duke
Summary: Storybrooke AU: After Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Killian and David saved Henry from Peter Pan, Some of the Fairytale Characters decided to go to the 'Real World'. This included Mulan and Aurora and her child. Philip gets lost again. (Peter Pan is friends with Henry here.)
1. Chapter 1

_Storybrooke AU: After Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Killian and David saved Henry from Peter Pan, Some of the Fairytale Characters decided to go to the 'Real World'. This included Mulan and Aurora and her child. Philip gets lost again. (__**Peter Pan is friends with Henry here.)**_ **A/N: I like Peter Pan's Character. The interaction between Henry and Peter is just interesting and I played around with it a bit. **_Anyway, hope you like it. :)_

Mulan replays the moment again in her head, how she almost confessed her feelings for Aurora, and how she got… what was the word Henry used? Freeze Zone? No, that wouldn't make sense… freed… Something that has to do with rejection… "Friendzoned?" A voice helpfully supplied. It pulled her out of her thoughts, making her feel a little less alone by the pier. How did he know that she was thinking about it? "You were saying it out loud." He told her, answering her unspoken question. She looked around and saw Henry, standing next to the bench she was sitting on. He sat down next to her. "She didn't friendzone you though."

Mulan rolled her eyes. As pathetic as it sounded to some, Mulan actually values the love advices that Henry gives. It holds meaning. "It will not make any difference." Mulan said, sighing. The first time she talked to Henry about her relationship with Aurora, she felt a tad bit desperate and pathetic. But she wanted to talk to someone about it, someone who wouldn't offer her a pint or a bottle of rum, and tell her to drown her sorrows away. So that was how she ended up talking to a boy about her problems regarding her… well, her lovelife. After hearing what he had to say, after he said his two cents on it, Mulan had to admit that Henry was wiser than most men her age. He didn't tell her to run away from it. "She was expecting a baby with her true love. I do not think she will give that up to be with a woman she had a fleeting fondness for. We weren't anything more than friends in her eyes, I wasn't anything but a friend to her."

"You don't know that," Henry told her. "From what you said, I think she loves you too."

Mulan sighs again, "Philip is her true love, not me." Mulan frowned at the boy. "He was the one who awakened her from the sleeping curse."

"True love is not limited to one, you know." Henry offered. "My mom…"

"Emma?" Mulan asked, her eyes widening. Emma didn't really believe in true love, even if she was a product of Snow White and Prince Charming's true love. She believes in love but true love? That's a whole different thing.

"Not Emma, my other mom, Regina." Henry told her. Mulan couldn't help but thank that her life wasn't as complicated as Henry's. "She had two true loves or soul mates. Daniel and Robin Hood!" Henry told her. "She didn't take a chance on Robin Hood though, which sucks a bit."

"Why would she trade a woman for a man?" Mulan asked him, hoping the boy wouldn't have an answer to her question so they could finally end the conversation. "She will not choose me over Philip."

"Why would she love someone just because of their gender? Or be the basis of choosing the one they love?" An all too familiar voice asked. She looked at the teenager landing next to Henry. "Hello Mulan, girl troubles again I presume?" Peter Pan smirked at her. Mulan wondered if that was teenager's natural expression. His mouth is always formed into a smirk.

Mulan scowled at the teenager. Peter Pan has been eavesdropping in her conversations with Henry far too much and it was quite unnerving. "What are you doing here?" Mulan asked him, she looked to Henry who was scowling at Peter Pan as well but it was a softer and far friendlier than Mulan's scowl. "I thought Emma and Regina forbid you from ever seeing Henry after you took him flying the last time."

Peter Pan scoffed. "As if I care about their silly little rules." Peter gently shoved Henry to move. He bumped his shoulder with Henry's in greeting. "I'm here visiting friends and not exactly to listen to your girl troubles." Peter said, giving Henry a pointed look.

Mulan rolled her eyes and turned to Henry. "I appreciate _your _words, _Henry_." Mulan said.

"Ouch, woman." Peter Pan smirked yet again, rolling his eyes at her. "Look, you missed your chance, no matter how much you replay the moments in your pretty little head, it won't change the fact that you ra ––– Ouch! That hurt, Mills!"

Henry gives him a look and elbows him again before turning back to Mulan. "What Peter means, is that you can't live in the past."

"What do your people say?" Peter asked Henry. "About the milk spilling?" Henry looked at him, clearly not amused by the interruptions. "What?" Peter asked. "I'm trying to be helpful."

"You'll be helpful by keeping your mouth shut." Henry told him, nudging him with his elbow again. Mulan was quite surprised with how good Henry handles Peter Pan. They say that the teenager was a demon to be reckoned with and here he was clearly under Henry's thumb. Peter scowls but complies with Henry's request. _Remarkable_. "My mom, Emma, says that Aurora came here alone with her baby. Philip wasn't able to join them." Mulan's eyes widen. "Aurora says that Philip wasn't able to make it."

"Wha… Where is she?"

"Can't you figure that out on your own?" Peter asked Mulan. "We have things to do, movies to watch and time to waste." Mulan blushed but she didn't answer Peter because all she could think about was Aurora and her child being alone in this land, this new land. (She didn't notice Henry elbowing Peter's side harder this time.) Aurora wasn't much of a damsel in distress anymore. She knows how to hold her own. Mulan needed to see her though, she needs to see that Aurora was okay. She struggled to get on her feet, her brain temporarily forgetting how to make use of her legs. "What? No answer? Rude." She heard Peter say as she walked away. "Come on, Henry. We still have to finish that story about those little people carrying a ring to a mountain."

"It's called Lord of the Rings." She heard Henry tell Peter. She needed to find Aurora. It was a little town, how hard could it be?


	2. Chapter 2

_Storybrooke AU: After Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Killian and David saved Henry from Peter Pan, Some of the Fairytale Characters decided to go to the 'Real World'. This included Mulan and Aurora and her child. Philip gets lost again. (__**Peter Pan is friends with Henry here.)**_ **A/N: I like Peter Pan's Character. The interaction between Henry and Peter is just interesting and I played around with it a bit.** This was supposed to be a one shot but I was asked to continue and I hope that I'll be able to capture the light of the previous one. Like the other one, Peter Pan will be here too._Anyway, hope you like it. :)_

"Keep that pout off your face." Mulan heard someone say. She looked up in the sky and Peter Pan was hovering a few feet above her, smirking at him. "Judging by that sour look on your face, you haven't found your lady love, yet." He shook his head. Mulan couldn't help but scowl at the hovering teenager. "Oh come on, cheer up."

"Would you go away?" Mulan asked, wrapping her jacket around herself more tightly. "I thought Peter Pan only came to kidnap little boys at night."

"Kidnap is such an ugly word." Peter sighed, lowering himself to the ground to stand beside her. "Have you seen Henry?"

"He might be in school." Mulan said, distractedly. Emma has been helping her find Aurora and it was proving to be difficult. Emma told her not to lost hope because she was sure that they'll find her eventually. "What are you doing here?"

"Henry promised to show me what a milkshake was. The things they've invented in this place is extraordinary." Peter gushed. He sounded like a small boy, she shouldn't be so surprised. Peter Pan's mind was actually of a small boy's. "Have you watched the story telling with the moving pictures they have? It's called a movie. It's quite entertaining."

"I'm assuming Henry showed you that?" Mulan asked. "I don't mean to be rude but isn't there anywhere else you can wait for Henry?"

"Sadly, all I have is you. You're the least hostile person here towards me." Peter feigned irritation. "Worry not, your company is not that bad, when you get used to the whining about this Aurora." Mulan rolled her eyes and chose not to respond to the slightly veiled insult. Mulan scanned the streets and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on the stunning creature walking on the street at least a mile away from where she was standing. The stunning creature looking exactly like Aurora with her baby in a carriage, this world called it a stroller. "What is it?" Peter asked, following her line of sight. "It's her, isn't it?"

Mulan didn't answer and her legs and feet moved on their own accord. "Aurora!" Mulan yelled before she could give permission for her mouth to do so. "Aurora!" She yelled again. The woman stopped and her head turns towards Mulan. Mulan expects a smile to light up her face but all Aurora gave her was a slight frown before turning her head away and walking, more like running, away from Mulan.

Mulan stopped in her tracks and she couldn't help but gape at the area where Aurora was. The expression on the young woman's face reminded her the time that they were first put together in the Enchanted Forest, the first few weeks that Philip was dead. Aurora was such a spoilt princess then. The expression on her face was what Mulan recalled to be her face of anger. _What happened? Why was Aurora mad at her?_ "What was that about?" He heard someone ask. She turned her head and Henry was standing next to Peter looking between Peter and Mulan. "Why did she run away?"

Mulan shrugged, shaking her head. Mulan didn't know but she was determined to find out.


End file.
